gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones é uma série de televisão americana criada por David Benioff e D. B. Weiss para a HBO. A série é baseada na série de livros As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, escritos por George R. R. Martin, com seu título sendo derivado do primeiro livro. Game of Thrones está sendo filmada principalmente no Paint Hall Studios, em Belfast, e em outras localizações na Irlanda do Norte, Malta, Croácia e Islândia. Sua primeira temporada estreou em 17 de abril de 2011. Dois dias depois foi renovada para uma segunda temporada. A segunda temporada estreou em 1 de abril de 2012. Nove dias depois, ela foi renovada para uma terceira temporada. right Muito antecipada desde seus primeiros estágios de desenvolvimento, Game of Thrones foi muito bem recebida pela crítica especializada. Sua primeira temporada foi indicada a vários prêmios, incluindo o Primetime Emmy Award de melhor série dramática e o Globo de Ouro de melhor série - drama; Peter Dinklage venceu o Emmy e o Globo de Ouro de melhor ator coadjuvante. Também conquistou o Emmy de melhor desenho de créditos principais. Produção Concepção e desenvolvimento O desenvolvimento da série começou em janeiro de 2007. A HBO, depois de adquirir os direitos de A Song of Ice and Fire com a intenção de transformar os livros em uma série de televisão, contratou David Benioff e D. B. Weiss para roteirizarem e servirem como produtores executivos da série, que iria cobrir todo o material relevante de cada livro por temporada. Inicialmente, foi planejado que Benioff e Weiss escreveriam todos os episódios, com exceção de um, por temporada, que o autor dos livros e co-produtor executivo George R. R. Martin iria escrever. Entretanto, Jane Espenson e Bryan Cogman foram adicionados ao time de roteiristas, onde cada um escreveu um episódio da primeira temporada. "The Sopranos na Terra Média" foi a tagline para a série, que Benioff sugeriu por brincadeira, referindo-se ao conteúdo sombrio de intriga e o cenário de fantasia. A fantasia é descrita como incidental da série, com o presidente de programação da HBO, Michael Lombardo, achando a história atraente ao invés de mágica e exótica, apesar da nova política de desenvolvimento do canal de "dar uma chance a programas a que não daríamos uma chance cinco anos atrás". Todavia, a HBO contratou o línguista David J. Peterson, da Sociedade de Criação de Língua, para desenvolver a língua dothraki — "possuindo seu som único, vocabulário de mais de 1.800 palavras e estrutura gramatical complexa"—para ser usada na série. O primeiro e o segundo rascunhos do piloto, escritos por Benioff e Weiss, foram submetidos em agosto de 2007 e junho de 2008, respectivamente. Apesar da HBO ter gostado dos dois rascunhos, um episódio piloto não foi encomendado até novembro de 2008, com a greve dos roteiristas dos Estados Unidos (2007-08) possivelmente adiando o processo. Filmagens As filmagens da primeira temporada começaram em 26 de julho de 2010, com locações no Paint Hall Studio em Belfast, Irlanda do Norte, e em Malta. Outras locações incluem o Castelo de Shane, Magheramorne, e o Parque Florestal de Tollymore. Para a segunda temporada, Dubrovnik, Croácia, foi usada em vez de Malta para as cenas de Porto Real e outras locações. Cenas que se passam ao norte da Muralha foram filmadas na Islândia, no geleiro de Vatnajökull. Novas locações na Irlanda do Norte incluem o The Linen Mill Film & Television Studios, o porto de Ballintoy, o Castelo de Gosford em Markethill e a praia de Downhill Strand. Enredo A série de televisão segue as múltiplas histórias dos livros de A Song of Ice and Fire. Se passando nos Sete Reinos de Westeros, onde "verões duram décadas e os invernos uma vida inteira", Game of Thrones mostra as violentas lutas dinásticas entre as famílias nobres para ter o controle do Trono de Ferro de Westeros. Enquanto isso, nas regiões desconhecidas ao norte da Muralha e nos continentes ao leste, ameaças adicionais começam a surgir. Elenco principal *Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister *Michelle Fairley como Catelyn Stark *Emilia Clarke como Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr "Mindinho" Baelish *Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont *Kit Harington como Jon Snow *Charles Dance como Lorde Tywin Lannister *Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth *Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark *Richard Madden como Rei Robb Stark *Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams como Arya Stark *Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy *John Bradley como Samwell Tarly *Jack Gleeson como Rei Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann como Sandor "Cão de Caça" Clegane *Stephen Dillane como Rei Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten como Melisandre *Natalie Dormer como Rainha Margaery Tyrell *James Cosmo como Lorde Comandante Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn como Bronn *Conleth Hill como Lorde Varys *Sibel Kekilli como Shae *Sean Bean como Lorde Eddard "Ned" Stark *Mark Addy como Rei Robert Baratheon *Harry Lloyd como Viserys Targaryen *Jason Momoa como Khal Drogo *Tom Wlaschiha como Jaqen H’ghar Recepção Impacto cultural Game of Thrones foi creditado por aumentar a popularidade dos temas de fantasia e a aceitação do gênero pela mídia. "Depois desse fim de semana", escreveu a CNN antes da estreia da segunda temporada da série, "você terá dificuldades em encontrar alguém que não é fã de alguma forma de fantasia épica". De acordo com Ian Bogost, Game of Thrones continua uma série de adaptações bem sucedidas, começando com a trilogia The Lord of the Rings em 2001 e continuando com a série Harry Potter, que estabeleceram a fantasia como um gênero com um grande mercado lucrativo. Crítica As primeiras resenhas para a primeira temporada foram muito positivas, com os críticos notando o quão bem feito era o mundo de Westeros, os personagens convincentes, e dando atenção especial para a força dos atores mirins. No agregador Metacritic, a primeira temporada de Game of Thrones possui uma aprovação de 79/100, baseado em 28 resenhas, indicando "críticas geralmente favoráveis". Tom Goodman, em sua resenha para o The Hollywood Reporter, disse "em alguns minutos na épica série da HBO Game of Thrones, está claro que a expectativa estava certa e que a espera valeu a pena". Mary McNamara do Los Angeles Times escreveu que "...uma grandiosa e trovejante série de intrigas políticas e psicológicas, eriçada com personagens vívidos, hachurados com enredos tentadores e temperados com um salpico de fantasia". A segunda temporada também foi muito bem recebida pela crítica especializada. No Metacritic, a temporada possui uma aprovação de 88/100, baseado em 26 resenhas, indicando "aclamação universal". A Entertainment Weekly elogiou a história "vívida, vital e bem divertida", e o The Hollywood Reporter considerou que o programa "provou-se ser uma das melhores série de televisão", sendo a única série de gênero dramaticamente comparável a programas como Mad Men e Breaking Bad. O The New York Times foi a única publicação a dar à temporada uma resenhas negativa, desaprovando a falta de complexidade dos personagens e seu grande número, como também o enredo sinuoso . Ligações externas *Site oficial Texto extraído da Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. ---- Categoria:Game of Thrones (Série de TV)